


A Blast from the Past

by Flanker27_UK



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flanker27_UK/pseuds/Flanker27_UK
Summary: Cormoran and Robin are recently together, happy and loved upThe business is doing well and Robin is pleased that her skills are developing and she's working complex cases herselfThen a strange woman appears and throws a "Hand Grenade" into the middle of the office
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike
Comments: 42
Kudos: 44





	1. Spreadsheets and Shocks

**A Blast from the Past**

Robin sat working away at the report she was trying to complete. The case had taken her ages to figure out, she was really pleased now that she had been able to finally decode the complex series of false trails that the partner in an export/import business had laid to mislead his counterpart. Siphoning off money from their joint enterprise.

She was glad of the Excel training taken when she had been married to Matt, him pushing her, hoping it would help his wife acquire a better position on the corporate ladder that he insisted was the only type of career to consider.

She smiled inwardly that he’d been really pleased that she had enrolled in the night school classes and distant learning modules required, his attitude had changed somewhat though when she’d started pointing out errors in his spreadsheets after he had tried to ‘impress her’ with how much more difficult it was to be a proper accountant. The row, silence and huff she’d tolerated after her comment that “Excel isn’t difficult, I mean I’ve got ½ a brain and it seems quite easy and logical to me” 

A warm glow spread in her tummy when she remembered Cormoran sighing that they wouldn’t be able to take the complex case as it would cost too much to bring in specialists to examine the huge volume of spreadsheets involved. His look of surprise and then admiration when she said that she would be able to do it, followed by a hug and very languid kiss, followed up later with completion of ‘what you’ve started’ in their flat that evening. She felt herself getting moist at the thought of the positions her partner had got her into that night!

Thinking about Strike bought her back to the present and she looked across at the young woman that was a picture of abject misery on the faux leather sofa opposite.

“Are you sure you are OK? I’m not sure how long Mr Strike will be or how long he will be able to spend with you, I could sort out an appointment for you to come back later?”

“Sniff, no it needs to be Cormy, I know he’ll see me”

Robin’s eyebrow twitched at the ‘Cormy’

_Hmm I wonder how she knows Cormoran, another nickname and one I know he’s not particularly fond of_

“If you are sure, would you like another tea Miss….”

_Miss I don’t see a ring, but the skin is certainly paler where the wedding ring should be. Poor lamb I wonder what her Husband’s been up too, she must be 7 months gone as well. Funny I usually do the empathy bit with the upset ladies but she was insistent that Cormoran was the only person who could sort out her problem_

_Hang on, pregnant, only person who can help?_

A shiver of shock, pain and fear ran up Robin’s spine, she had never considered anything than this being another case for the business, but what if, what if, this was PERSONAL.

_Surely not, they had been dating six months now, and sharing a flat together for 3_

“Mrs Halbert” The woman replied “yes please do you have anything mild?”

Robin crossed to the kitchenette, her heart fluttering, the worry worm she’d started burrowing away inside her head.

“I’ve got some Lemon and Ginger that I have with honey when I’m feeling under the weather”

“Oh that sounds lovely, thank you”

A weak smile was flashed towards Robin

“Are you sure I can’t help you, I’m Mr Strike’s partner”

“No if that’s OK I’d rather wait for him”

“Here you go Mrs Halbert, careful it’s hot, how long have you got to go?”

“I’m due in a month, the sooner the better, it’s getting to be quite, quite”

Followed by the cup being put down and sobs racking the poor woman’s body, she was quite thin and her gravid belly seem too large for her to possibly cope with it

Robin’s kind nature came to the fore and she sat down and put her arms around the distraught woman, murmuring soothing words and rubbing her back while she sobbed into Robin’s shoulder gradually soaking the blouse she was wearing

All the time the worry worm was there

_Did he have a fling before we got together? I know he said he wasn’t dating, but he’s a man, and I know he’s very sensual, god I have been walking bow legged after some of our sessions! BUT he couldn’t have could he? He was always so careful with condoms before I got the implant. She says she’s 8 months, what was happening then? I don’t think he was going out just before we got together? We seemed to be in the Tottenham most nights & I was flirting like mad with him? No , not now, please no, I love him so much I couldn’t stand it. I know Cormoran though he would do the honourable thing, marry her if he had to. _

An icy shudder ran down Robin’s back as she raced through all her thoughts & worries

Then she heard the unmistakable uneven footsteps on the stairs, the off rhythm thump, carry, as he climbed the stairs always favouring his left foot

“That’s Cormy, I’d recognise that stumping anywhere!”

She sprang from the sofa with a beaming smile on her face, Robin leapt to her feet and moved towards the door as it opened

Cormoran’s face lit up when he saw his partner and a grin spread across his expression, his eyes crinkling adorably

“Hello love”

Then he saw the woman standing expectantly by the sofa and a look of shock passed over his features

“Hello, I didn’t think I’d ever see you again!”


	2. Full English

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike is out and about, on the case

Strike wiped the delicious remains of egg and brown sauce off his plate, making sure he collected the remains of the bacon fat on the thick slice of white bread he was using. A full English in a greasy spoon café was a rare treat for him these days, rather than a daily staple as it had been before Robin had come into his life.

He smiled to himself when he thought about his lover, she wouldn’t even raise an eyebrow at his indulgent breakfast, as she’d said “I fell in love with you as you are, why would I want to change anything?”

That fact that she didn’t push him to change had perversely made him determined to change for her, in good ways. He had gone back to the Gym and Pool, the training showing in his formally tight shirts and trousers fitting him much better. And he was relieved the reduction in weight had made his stump easier to manage and he was having less problems with his prosthetic, thankfully.

“Right then Eric, that’s what I managed to find for you, will that help?”

“It’s a big help Gooner, I don’t suppose you could share your source with me?”

Strike grinned back at the Policeman that was becoming more a friend these days than he cared to admit to himself

“What do you think?”

The couple of pints spent with Shanker the other night had revealed a problem with one of his old friends ‘businesses’ that could be eased considerably if the offending gentlemen could spend some time at “Her Majesties Pleasure”, so Strike had ensured that the right information had just been passed to his contact in the Met’ and hopefully, now, had two favours to call in, all for the price of a couple of pints and a breakfast, and Eric hadn’t even had the works, only toast, while casting a withering eye at the pile of fried pork and chicken products Strike had devoured, even relishing the Black Pudding! 

“Right then, I have things to sort out”

“Sort out?”

“Yeah, I have a surprise to plan”

Strike made his way to Camden market, he’d commissioned a special piece of Jewellery and was picking it up today, on the way he popped into a shop that was run by an old Army colleague and collected the other half of his surprise. He had told Robin he would be out most of the day, knowing his meeting with Wardle would be disposed of quickly over breakfast.

He smiled inside thinking about the girl he’d left comfortably drowsy this morning, as he had left before seven, still with a warm glow from the passion the night before. Sometimes he thought to himself that this couldn’t last, she would wake up to his old, damaged body and realise that she could do better. He knew that if she did his poor heart would shatter beyond repair, but that he loved her so much he would let her go without the sort of agonies her ex-husband had inflicted on her.

He popped into a corner shop and bought himself 20 B&H, he needed a cigarette to help calm his nerves somewhat. He had been cutting down the smokes considerably, he’d tried vaping at Barclay’s suggestion but, well, he just felt a prat using the shiny stainless steel gizmo. So he limited himself to 1 pack a week now, well down on the 2 to 3 packs a day he’d been getting through when Robin had rings on her finger and pain in her heart while her marriage was collapsing.

He tapped his Oyster card and joined the throngs of people on the Northern line platform, waiting to jump on the tube to Tottenham Court Rd

_I hope she’s not bought any sandwiches yet, I think I’d like to share what I have in The Tottenham, why not, we’ve had so many events in that pub that it would be nice to spring this on her there._

He was soon at the so familiar office door and paused to look around, they hadn’t much time left to find another office, he knew Robin was devoting considerable efforts to tracking down the ideal location, personally he didn’t care where they ended up, as long as the business had Robin in it he would be happy.

He stumped up the stairs in his usual manner

_I won’t miss these fucking stairs that’s for sure!_

He could hear what sounded like upset crying and the soothing sound of his partners voice doing what she did best, empathise with troubled people

He pushed the door open and flashed his Robin smile at her, surprised she didn’t seem herself, seemed on edge somehow?

Then he saw someone behind her

Someone familiar

Someone he’d never, ever expected to see again

And she was pregnant!

“Hello, I didn’t think I’d ever see you again!”


	3. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things become clear

They all stood looking at each other for a few seconds, then,

“Oh Cormy, thank god, I’m in trouble”

“Well, I can certainly see that! Come into the office and let’s see what I can do to help”

“Could you make us a couple of teas please Robin, I’m gasping, is it still very milky with two sugars?”

Strike inclined his head with an unspoken question mark. The woman nodded and followed Cormoran into his office

He shut the door

Robin moved to the sink in somewhat of a daze

He obviously knew this woman pretty well, but although she’d wracked her brains Robin couldn’t recall him ever mentioning anyone that she hadn’t met like this person.

She made the drinks on autopilot, arranging the cups and saucers on a tray, with chocolate hobnobs, Strike’s the colour of creosote and the woman’s really milky. She had to rinse off the saucer as she had stirred the offensive looking concoction a bit too forcefully.

_Well, whatever it is you’re strong, you’ll get through this, you’ve faced much worse than losing Cormoran to an old flame, I can just hear Mum telling me that “there’s plenty more fish in the sea” but I don’t want another fish! I thought I’d found my soul mate. Oh Cormoran please, please don’t break my heart._

She felt herself filling up, forcing the lump in her throat down and arranging her poker face she opened the door and went into Cormoran’s so familiar office. She put the tray on the desk and turned to leave

“Where’s your cup love? Please come and join us and grab your notebook we have a new case”

Robin’s spirits lifted in an instant, it was work!

She grabbed her mug of tan coloured tea and notebook and headed back into the office

“She seems a good Secretary Cormy, been here long?”

Robin re-entered the room to hear Strike’s answer

“Oh she’s not my Secretary, we’re partners in the business, ahem, and in life. I must thank you really, you’re responsible for us getting together in a funny way”

He looked at Robin and gave her such a meaningful look her mood switched instantly

_Oh god when he gazes at me like that… What does he mean, got us together, I don’t remember meeting her before_

“Sorry, I don’t understand?”

Cormoran smiled at her and then gave an adoring glance to his partner.

“Well, Mrs Halbert, used to be my secretary immediately before you, though you were never really cut out for the Private Investigation business were you Sandra?”

A lightbulb moment happened in Robin’s brain

_‘Why do you keep calling me Sandra? That’s not your name? No? The last girl was called Sandra’_

Sandra looked totally confused

“How so Corm? I’ve never met Robin till today, so how did I get you together?”

“Well, when I let you go I asked you to tell Temporary Solutions that I didn’t need a replacement. Well either you didn’t or they cocked up and sent me Robin. Which is the best thing you ever did when you worked for me”

“So Sandra, besides the obvious, what’s the trouble you have and how can Robin and I help?”

Butterflies of happiness were whirling around in Robin’s head.


	4. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin takes the lead in Sandra's case

Holding the handful of tissues that Robin had given her Sandra began to explain why she was so upset and why she’d sought out her old employer

“When you were telling me that you didn’t need me as a secretary anymore I was quite upset, you were right Cormoran, I didn’t tell them at the office not to send a replacement. I was just being petty. But you were kind to me and you did say that if ever I needed help to look you up, so I have”

_Thank god for you being petty, you were always pretty useless but what you accidentally did was the best thing that has ever happened to me_

Sandra started crying again and Robin, kind as ever, reached out with a reassuring hand to touch Sandra’s arm.

“Why don’t you tell me all about it, might be a bit less embarrassing for you than going through it all with Cormoran”

She flashed a knowing smile at Strike with the inbuilt message ‘Sod off out of here, I’ve got this one’

“That’s a good idea, Sandra I would have suggested you work with Robin anyway, she is a really good detective and far better at understanding the problems you ladies experience”

Strike edged towards the door, seeing Robin pull her chair, conspiratorially closer to Sandra and talking quietly to her

_Thank goodness, she’s back to her old self, I wonder what on earth was the matter with her? I thought something was seriously wrong when I got back into the office, my little bird looked so pale._

About an hour later they appeared from the office, Robin showing Sandra the door

“I shouldn’t need to do this, I expect you looked after a lot of clients when you worked here”

“Not that many really, and Cormy seemed to be out of the office a lot, I mostly answered the phones and typed up what he left for me”

“Anyway, I’ll email you the details of how we will progress things and drop you a contract in the post, to your Mum’s address, just in case. Hopefully, we’ll get to the bottom of this for you quickly so you can get back to being a Mummy!”

The hugged and Robin smiled at her predecessor

“Don’t worry we don’t always find bad news you know”

Sandra slowly made her way down the steep stair way and was gone

“Not always, but it’s nearly always bad news Robin; you OK now little bird? You didn’t seem yourself earlier”

Robin leaned into her partner and hugged him, this wasn’t the normal, professional, office conduct that they’d agreed they would stick to.

“You’ll think I’m stupid”

He looked down at her elfin features and gave her the smile that was reserved just for her

“Never, you are just too smart, now what was up?”

“Seeing Sandra, and her, condition, I just thought, well it occurred to me that you may have had a fling before we got together and, well, you know…….”

“Oh Robin”

He gently tipped her chin up and softly kissed her, heat rose in Robin at the love he was conveying in that simple act, Robin’s breath caught and she pulled him tightly to her, moulding his now familiar body to hers. She slipped her tongue between his lips and explored his smooth teeth, he tasted of mint with a hint of smoky and the taste that was uniquely Cormoran. With a shiver she gently disengaged, a gentle flush running up her neck.

“We’d better stop else there’ll be no work done today”

She went to return to her desk but Cormoran held onto her hand

“It couldn’t possibly be mine you know”

“Why? Didn’t you fancy her then, I mean you pulled your next secretary didn’t you” she said with a grin

“Well for a start, how could I fancy someone, who despite constant reminders, couldn’t make a decent cup of tea? But you needn’t have worried, I haven’t seen anyone since Lorelei. I was happy to wait for the woman I knew I loved to realise what she meant to me”

Then gently raising her arm, without his eyes leaving hers, placed his lips to the back of her hand, repeating the gentlemanly gesture he made when he was being serious about something

“Now scoot, go and plan what you need to do for Sandra & we’ll meet up in the Tottenham after work and you can fill me in on what’s happening and what your strategy will be. I’ve got to meet up with Shanker lunchtime, I think he wants something and I shudder to think what he’s after now”


	5. Ealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surveillance and grabbing a date night 
> 
> oh and Pregnancy

Pulling the yellow beanie hat further down over her very noticeable hair Robin pulled the old, Australian Bushman’s coat tighter, the wind was cutting today and there was little shelter where she was standing.

_Typical, why do I always get observations when the weather turns awful!_

At least the coat was water & windproof, she’d cast a very wary eye at it when Cormoran had presented it to her, a few months back

“Trust me, a pea coat & jeans won’t cut it in bad weather!”

He was right, with all the recent rain the coat had been a godsend

She sighed and checked her watch, where was Melvin? Sandra had texted Robin to say she thought her husband was off to one of his mysterious trips out this evening, he was acting strange around her, jumpy and nervous and when Robin had chatted with her on the phone Sandra had said she kept asking him what was wrong and he’d just said “Nothing, stop hassling me”.

At last the front door of the tidy little terraced house opened and a muffled figure came out with a shouted

“Bye, I’ll be late so don’t wait up”

Waiting till he’d set off down the road, Robin sent a quick text to Sandra that she had contact and like a black cat at night, slid through the shadows following her target. It was pretty simple, he had no awareness of what was going around him whatsoever.

_I could be singing while I follow him and he wouldn’t notice_

Cormoran had complimented her on her surveillance skills, commenting that she was now better than him at it

“Well it helps that I’m not built like a Yeti” she’d teasingly responded

He made his way to Ealing High St, marching along with purpose, clearly knowing his objective. Ealing was like a second home to Robin, she had spent a lot of times there, wandering around shops trying to shut her mind to the car crash of a marriage she had found herself in.

Melvin, speaking on the phone, pulled open the door to the Lounge of The Red Lion and made his way to the bar, Robin following close behind, pushing the hat she’d removed into her coat pocket. She made her way to the ladies, doffing her coat and running her fingers through her hair, she sat down in one of the stalls and sent a quick text to Cormoran asking him to meet her as soon as possible. Delving into the voluminous bag she was carrying she pulled out a pair of spectacles with large frames, and plain glass lenses. Stepping out and looking in the mirror over the wash basins she quickly added some bright red lipstick and pulled her hair into an asymmetric pony tail, draping the resultant locks over her left shoulder and down her chest.

Looking considerably different she went to the bar and ordered herself a diet coke, finding a table with a bench seat and a good view of the alcove where Melvin had taken up residence. She sipped her drink and waited for her partner to arrive

“Shove up”

Cormoran smiled at his partner, making her stomach do a little flip at how he was looking at her 

_How can he still do that to me with just a smile?_

Robin made room for him to sit next to her as he put a pint on the table in front of them

“So what’s happening?”

Melvin was still sitting quietly, nursing ½ a pint and nervously scanning his phone every few seconds

“I’m not sure, it does look like he’s waiting for someone, I thought it best I have a date for cover, sitting alone in a pub like this would just attract the wrong sort of attention”

“Too right, might as well make the most of this anyway, looks a good pub, fancy some food?”

“That would be nice, he seems to have settled and is waiting for someone so let’s risk it. The foods good here I came in here loads with…”

She stopped herself

“Matthew, it’s OK I know you were married you know” winking at his partner, “I’m just glad you came to your senses”

Robin was blushing sweetly as Cormoran made his way to the bar to order for them

He’d just settled back down, putting a glass of white wine in front of her when the far door opened and they saw a woman approach the object of their surveillance

Robin seemingly checked her phone and snapped some pictures surreptitiously.

Melvin stood and clasped the woman’s arm, leaning forward to kiss her cheek and moving to the bar, obviously to order. She turned round, taking off her coat, and Robin gasped, as well as being extremely attractive she was very pregnant! 


	6. Leisure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation begins

Strike was pleased to see that Robin’s targets were having a meal together as well, he’d ordered himself a Steak and Kidney pie and a Lasagne for Robin, adding a bowl of chips for her; knowing full well she’d put a good proportion of his favourite vegetable onto his plate! He was all set to enjoy this surprise date night in a different location.

_I hope she hasn’t got any bad memories of here with the Twat, I have plans for later that a relaxed, two glasses of wine Robin, will hopefully enjoy!_

Robin, he’d been pleased to find, after her initial shyness when they got together, had become quite a little Tigress in bed, driving him to new heights. He had been worried that her history would affect how she was but he should have known that his partner would challenge him in all areas of their relationship!

They both relaxed and enjoyed their food while carefully monitoring Melvin and ‘girlfriend’ in a totally undetectable manner.

Robin leaned across and kissed her ‘Yeti’ as a cover to allow her to murmur in his ear

“Well it doesn’t seem like they are having an affair, they seem more like good friends to me”

Strike snorted “If they’re just friends why is he sneaking around behind Sandra’s back?”

He’d just finished mopping up the remains of his gravy with the last of Robin’s chips when Melvin stood and helped his companion into her cost

“OK, action”

They waited until their ‘marks’ had left the pub and quickly slipping into their coats followed the pair who were walking along the road, the girls arm through Melvin’s, though seemingly like a friends, there was no looks or intimate actions at all. They walked through the darkened streets to the local leisure centre and ran up the steps.

“Wait here Cormoran, I’ll see if I can spot what they’re up to”

Robin quickly slipped off her fake glasses and pulled the beanie hat over her hair and followed them into the building.

Cormoran leaned against the window of a shop opposite and treated himself to a fag while he waited.

After about 10 minutes Robin skipped down the steps looking round and spotting her partner gave him a brilliant smile.

“Well that was interesting”

Strike raised a quizzical eyebrow

“They were attending some sort of training class for expectant parents, I’ve got a picture of the poster with the times of the meetings. I think I’ll have to get pregnant and attend with my partner so we can find out all about the major changes about to hit our life”

Cormoran just looked at her with his head on one side

“OK, let’s just pop to the Tottenham for the last round and you can tell me what your fertile brain has come up with!”


	7. Ante Natal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case continues 
> 
> And Robin meets a "Blast from her past"

**Antenatal Class**

Cormoran breathed in deeply, he was sitting admiring the rear-view of his amazing partner, just in a tiny pair of mint green cotton panties, when she had bent down, enhancing his view immeasurably.

He could just see a glimpse of her perky breasts with just the hint of the pink nipples that he worshiped in view.

She looked round at him through the curtains of her wonderful hair and stuck her tongue out at him

“Behave yourself” she said with a grin that indicated she knew exactly where Strike’s mind was wandering. “I might need your help adjusting this.” With that she stepped into a Moonbump fake pregnancy prosthetic, pulling it up and settling the straps over her shoulders.

Turning to face Cormoran she adopted the typical expectant mum pose, cradling her fake gravid stomach.

“Well?”

“Robin, that’s amazing it looks so real”

“It does doesn’t it? It feels almost real as well and it’s pretty comfy considering”

Gary, Robin’s old flatmate, had really come up trumps with this, her Gay actor friend had been useful several times to the agency when they needed disguises or anything connected with the entertainment industry.

Robin had been amazed that there was a whole industry devoted to producing lifelike ‘bumps’ Gary had told her that he’d been in a Soap Opera for a story arc that seemed to involve multiple pregnant woman shouting at each other. _Quite a bit like this case_ Robin had thought to herself.

He’d called a fellow actor that had been in it with him and secured the loan of the item.

“She’s done really well for herself, staring in a prime time BBC drama all about the surveillance society, you two could be sisters you know, both got the same build”

Gary had been right the ‘bump’ fitted Robin as if it had been made for her

Pulling on an elegant, bright green maternity dress that had come from the same source Robin did a quick twirl

“Well what do you think Mr Strike?” She gave a little wave with the cheap gold wedding band on her finger. “Fancy being a dad in two months’ time?”

She then realised what she’d said “Oh sorry Cormoran, only getting into the part, I know how you feel about children”

Strike was looking strangely at her

 _She looks amazing, being pregnant would really suit her! Come on Strike snap out of it we have an act to perform here, don’t upset her._ He filed away the thoughts that were racing through his mind, thoughts that had never entered his consciousness before, thoughts that were very, very pleasing. _This is a conversation we need to have as soon as this job is done and I’ve told her…….._

“Well Mrs Strike you do look amazing, there’s no way I would know that’s fake if I hadn’t seen you don it!”

He fixed her with a grin

“Come on, I’ll drive you in the BMW, can’t have pregnant ladies mauling the Landrover around London”

\------

Strike pulled the BMW into a parking space in the leisure centre, Robin had slapped his arm when he’d suggested using a ‘Mother & Baby’ allocated space. He walked around the car opening the door to his partner and helping her out.

“Phew, this bump is pretty awkward you know Cormoran, they’ve weighted it so it seems natural when you are wearing it”

Hanging on to his arm they walked up the steps and Strike waited, reading the notice board, while Robin went to reception with the paperwork

“Well if it isn’t Cormoran fucking Strike, that’s just ruined my evening”

Strike turned around to see Matthew Cunliffe sneering at him, dressed in a smart tracksuit with what appeared to be Badminton rackets and a sports hold all. Clinging to his arm was a blonde slightly gawky woman who he guessed was Sarah Shadlock.

“Matthew, how are you keeping?”

“Well I was alright until I saw you, what you doing, digging up dirt so you can ruin someone else’s marriage?”

“Just visiting Matthew, a bit off your beaten track aren’t you?”

“No we live here now, moved to a nice house near the common, good schools for when we have little ones”

Sarah gave an insipid giggle and squeezed Matthews arm

“That’s good glad you’re getting on”

“So has Robin kicked you into touch, realised you’re just using her for cheap labour?”

Strike saw Robin stop when she turned from the reception counter and saw what was going on, then hesitantly start towards them.

Strike gave her a smile, thinking

_I hope Robin play’s this right, he’ll be really, really pissed off when he sees her_

She walked up to Cormoran and slipped her arm around him, he leaned down and placed a gentle, possessive, kiss to her temple.

“Hello Matt, Sarah, what are you doing here? Cormoran and I are just going to the Ante-Natal class”

Strike smiled and put an affectionate hand on her ‘bump’

“Only eight weeks to go now isn’t it love”

You could almost hear the ‘thunk’ as Matt & Sarah’s chins hit the floor simultaneously


	8. Ante Natal Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Duo get to their class, eventually

“What the Fuck Robin!”

“You’re pregnant, how the hell did that happen?”

Cormoran snorted at the ludicrousness of Matt’s statement, Cunliffe tensed up at that and glared at the big detective, Strike just smiled disarmingly at him and gently squeezed Robin closer in to his side

Quick as a flash Robin riposted

“I think you know where babies come from Matt, I mean you were banging on about a family enough, mind you the right sort of ‘banging’ wasn’t happening much was it? Well not with me anyway”

Said with a sweet smile at Sarah

“You know what I mean, who’s…….”

Then as if he’d just realised how close the two detectives were standing, how Strike was intimately pressing his ex-wife to his side

“No, No you’re not having this fat, cripple’s baby surely? Why with him, why when you always dismissed it with me”

He was starting to get really angry now, Sarah hanging on to his arm trying to edge him away from the brewing confrontation

“What’s that to do with you Matt? Nothing I do with my life is anything to do with you, ever again. But for your information I can’t think of a man who would be a better Father, Husband or life partner and yes, although it’s nothing to do with you, we are together. We’re partners in every possible way and I’m happier now than I’ve ever been. Cormoran respects and loves me, doesn’t control me and I’m so happy that we are bringing a new life into this world to nurture, hopefully the first of many!” 

“You bastard Strike”

Matt made a half-hearted lunge at the big investigator and was held back by Sarah.

“Don’t Matt, stop it, it’s your past now, I’m your future”

“Listen to her Cunliffe” Strike rumbled “You had your chance with this wonderful woman and thank god you threw it away, you fucking imbecile. But I thank you for that, because now I’ve found the most amazing soul mate, don’t worry, I’ll treat her properly and cherish her. You and Sarah just go and live your lives together and leave Robin and me to ours.”

Sarah dragged a muttering and cursing Matthew away and out of the leisure centre.

They watched the couple leave in silence then turned and looked at each other, a tear was tracking down Robin’s cheek and Cormoran gently wiped it away.

“Little bird?”

“Oh Cormoran, did you mean what you said?”

“Every word; you?”

“Of course, you are my world, I’m just so happy we finally got here”

“Me too, let’s go and find out about this parenthood lark”

\------

“Now everyone settle comfortably, mummies sitting between daddies legs. Sorry Edie and Gwen, birthing mummy between partner mummy’s legs”

Robin felt a small groan come from Cormoran, she’d already been somewhat horrified that the class seemed to be running a little like primary school with everyone on the floor. It was very touchy feely and she could feel her partners irritation. If anyone was less holistic and touchy feely it was Strike but he was manfully performing his expected role, though he had been particularly grumpy when Zelda, the trainer, had seen his alloy leg and commented about it.

“Oh dear I see that you are differently challenged?”

“IED” Strike had grunted with a withering glare, he hated anyone who drew attention to his injury

“Now as usual I want you to tell the class how your week has been, how you have all got on with practicing your breathing and exercises plus how your birthing plan development is going”

Robin could almost feel Strike’s eyes rolling

“Also we have new members joining tonight, Cameron and Venetia, would you like to tell us a bit about yourselves and what you hope will help you prepare for your new family member”

“That’s your prompt Venetia” Strike rumbled in her ear, his soft breath sending a shiver down her back

“Hi all” said with a little finger wave to the class, “I’ve left work as a secretary, thank goodness, I had a total monster of a boss who used to work me like a slave. Cameron has a nice steady job as an accountant and Actuary, don’t ask him about it though unless you want the full half hour explanation” Robin closed with a giggle and a small squeak as Cormoran pinched her bottom

They then sat back from all the other class members updated on progress, they listened with interest though when it reached Melvin and his partner. Robin taking a quiet 'sharp intake of breath' when the update was delivered, the rest of the class smiling as this was obviously not news to them. The two detectives exchanged meaningful glances while enduring the rest of the class, well Cormoran just chuckled to himself really while Robin was subjected to various exercises involving a large squishy ball, various pelvis floor practices and panting and breathing. Eventually the torture was over and the class dispersed with lots of “goodbyes” and “see you next weeks”

Robin snuggled her arm into Cormoran’s as they walked back to the BMW

“Well that’s a turn up for the book Cormoran, I think I need to have a think now and figure out how we break the news to Sandra”

“Indeed, well I’m sure Venetia will come up trumps as always!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure I've got loads of stuff wrong in this, it's over 40 years since I was an expectant Father so please be gentle with me
> 
> The whole pregnancy thing has sort of run away with me, wasn't even in my original outline plot but it sort of developed, so I'm running with it


	9. After the class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin & Cormoran at home, discussing things

The strange whistle of the vintage Trimphone warbled through the flat. Strike groaned and heaved himself from the sofa and walked across to the table where they kept it. He was intrigued by Robin’s taste and had to admit he really liked the design of the old instrument, it perfectly matched the retro design Robin had produced for their cosy home. When Cormoran had expressed his surprise that she hadn’t wanted everything shiny and new she’d gently cupped his face

“No I think that traditional, well cared for things are much more impressive”

That had produced a lurch in his stomach, he still couldn’t believe they had ended up together, that she’d picked him.

“Strike”

“Put Robin on”

Wow, Linda Ellacott wasn’t usually short with him and she seemed really angry

“Ok Linda, I’ll get her”

“Robin, it’s your Mum”

Passing the phone to her Cormoran quirked one eyebrow indicating WTF?

“Hi Mum”

Cormoran heard the explosion down the phone from the sofa, Robin, almost comically, held the phone away from her ear, causing a deep chuckle to emanate from the sofa area

_I’m willing to bet someone’s gossiped to Linda and now Robin’s getting it in the neck_

“Mum, Mum calm down hang on let me send you a couple of pictures from my Mobile”

She grabbed her Samsung and, scrolling through the gallery, sent her Mum a picture Cormoran had taken just before they had left for their undercover work. It was intended to be shared with Gary but it was needed now.

She gesticulated to Strike, passing him her phone and whispering, while her mum was still in full flow in Masham

“Quick, take a side on pic of me for Mum”, turning to the side to pose for him while smoothing the jumper over her flat stomach. Strike obliged and returned her phone which she quickly used to forward the new picture to her Mum.

Standing by her side with his arms around her Strike heard clearly a gasp followed by

“Robin Ellacott you must be six months gone at least, how could you keep this from me” 

Followed by what sounded like tears.

“Mum, as if I would or could keep such a thing from you, check the next picture”

“But, but where’s, you aren’t pregnant then?”

“No Mum, not pregnant, no plans, never even discussed it with Cormoran. I was in disguise for a case we’re working on, it looks real doesn’t it? But I must admit I was a bit naughty, purely by chance we bumped into Matthew and I’m afraid I played on it to wind him up”

Eventually a much calmer and apologetic Linda rang off and left them to their evening after admitting that it was a bit funny really.

“So how did your mum find out?”

“Seems Matthew couldn’t wait to call his sister and have a rant and she in turn came round to Mum’s demanding to know what on earth was going on. Sorry it was just meant to be a bit of fun and wind him up”

“Ha, looks like we achieved that in spades”

“You said we hadn’t discussed children to your Mum”

“Hmm, well I know your views on children”

“Come ‘ere”

He pulled Robin onto his lap and nuzzled her ear, feeling a delicate shudder run down her body

“I know I’ve never been much into children”

She pulled back and looked at him with one eyebrow raised

“But, that was other people’s children, the last few days has set me thinking; a family of our own would be a very different matter. I think you would be an amazing Mum Robin, so when you feel ready don’t let this grumpy Cornishman put you off!”

“Really Cormoran, you would think about it?”

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot since we started this case, and going to that class, well”

“Well?”

“You with a bump, I’ve never seen you looking more beautiful, you looked radiant, it really suited you. What, no, what’s wrong, why are you crying? God I’m sorry Robin I shouldn’t have said anything”

“Of you fool Cormoran, I’m crying because I’m so happy, so happy that you would want children with me, come on let’s talk more in bed”

And leaping from his lap Robin led him into their bedroom………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to finish this story with this chapter but things sort of ran away with me, so I think maybe, perhaps 1 more or 2 ....
> 
> p.s. for readers who aren't Brits of a certain age this is a Trimphone: https://images.app.goo.gl/NRQ8CMgrBB56zzjq6
> 
> My 1st phone when I got married, wonderful, elegant little device :-)


	10. Case Resolved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all becomes clear
> 
> Cormoran surprises Robin

Cormoran put the cup of steaming tea on his partner’s desk while she spoke on the phone

“OK Sandra, that’s sorted then, Cormoran and I will meet you at the Tottenham and go through what we’ve found. Then come back to the office where we’ve arranged for Melvin to come in and you can confront him in a safe space. Cormoran has spun him a tale about tracking down an inheritance so he’s keen to come and find out more”

With a few pleasantries she signed off and cupping her tea blew it gently and sipped the almond coloured brew

“Mmm lovely, I think I’ll keep you, you make great tea”

“Cheek” Strike scowled at his partner but couldn’t keep it up with the laughing eyes she was making at him.

“I had to tell Sandra where the pub was, hadn’t you used go for a works drink there with her?”

“Err, no, actually you’re the only person who I’ve ever done that with”  
“But we started going when I was just your very temp, temp?”

“I know, I just enjoyed your company so much I wanted to get as much of you as I could! I still want that. Right I’m off to a strip club, see you in the Tottenham at 1.” And with a wink he was off.

_What a crazy job we have; imagine any other girlfriend who would be happy that her fella was off to a strip-club!_

\-----

At five past one Robin pushed through the familiar pub doors looking around for her partner, there he was just turning round from the bar with a pint and a small white wine. He knew she would only want one with a work meeting about to happen. He also had 2 packets of crisps clamped between his teeth, one plain one salt and vinegar.

Robin spotted a table for four in a quiet corner and made a beeline for it

“What time did you arrange for Sandra?”

“Quarter past, everything OK?”

“Yeah, Numb Nuts was there as expected, mooning over the platinum blonde one. Checking with Alyssa he’s not got a hope, he’s the wrong sex to get any joy there”

Robin sighed, it would be a difficult conversation with his wife, their client, at least he hadn’t been unfaithful, just a silly crush. Mind you at 50 plus you would have thought he would have got over crushes.

The door opened and Sandra looked anxiously round and spotted Robin, she smiled weakly at them and asked for a coke when Cormoran asked her.

Robin moved to sit next to her and speaking quietly and showing pictures to Sandra on her phone explained how the investigation had gone and then described what they had discovered.

Sandra just sat there and looked shocked

“No, surely not, No why?” was all she said.

Robin explained again Cormoran’s subterfuge and that Melvin was due at their office at 2 o clock. That they would support her and help her confront her Husband and move forward from this news.

Cormoran returned from the bar with Sandra’s drink plus a plate of sandwiches which Robin ate a couple, he wolfed a load, and Sandra ignored, sitting processing everything Robin had told her.

A few minutes before 2 they all moved back to the Denmark St office and Sandra sat in Strike’s office with him while Robin assumed her secretary role and sat waiting for Melvin to arrive.

There were footsteps on the stairs and a gentle knock at the door, Melvin’s head peered around the door and gave a hesitant smile.

“Hello, am I in the right place? Hall & Hardcastle Solicitors said I should come here about some sort of inheritance that you’ve tracked down?”

Robin stood up and moved around the desk

“Come in Melvin, I’m afraid that was a bit of a subterfuge to get you here”

Strike then opened his office door and Melvin looked from one to the other, recognition dawning in his expression.

“Hang on I know you two, from the class, Cameron & Venetia, but you’re not pregnant? What’s this about, what’s going on?”

“Melvin”

His eyes went wide when Strike moved aside and he could see Sandra standing, looking at him

“Sandra, what’s going on?”

“I should ask you that question, I thought you were having an affair, you silly sausage, I used to work for Cormoran and I came to him to help me”

Melvin looked horrified, “an affair, I’d never, you’re my wife San I worship you, you should know that”

“Well I do now, so what’s with all this sneaking out to Ante-Natal classes? Robin has explained what they heard at the class they infiltrated”

“Robin?”

“Oh that’s me Melvin, Venetia is my middle name, I use it when under cover”

“So you were spying on me?”

“Yes, Sandra was so worried”

“I’m so sorry San, I was so scared of losing you in childbirth, in fact the whole thing terrified me, I couldn’t face telling you as you were so happy to be expecting. So Albert at work ‘lent’ me his wife, it’s their third so I’ve been going to classes with Sally to overcome my fear, which I hope I have, in time for our arrival”

Sandra threw herself at him and hugged him like her life depended upon it.

“No need to borrow a wife anymore, we’ll both go to the next class, don’t worry women have had babies for ever, It’ll be fine”

Cormoran edged around the happy, reunited couple and put his arm around his partner

“So a happy ending after all Robin”

Sandra looked at the two detectives, “could you send me your bill please, it’s been so worth it”

Strike glanced down, instantly making a decision he just knew Robin wouldn’t object to

“Nah, don’t worry about it, let’s call it an ‘ex-employee benefit’”

“Well maybe I could temp for you if you’re ever stuck?”

“Maybe, we’ll see” smiled Strike

_God no, I’d get Shanker in as a temp first!_

\-----

“Right Ellacott, I think a return to the Tottenham is in order, it’s not often we put couples back together, it deserves celebrating”

Robin settled herself into their favourite corner table and got comfy, watching Strike manoeuvre through the pub to her, with the essential pint and white wine in his hands and a menu under his arm.

“I think we know that menu by heart by now love”

“I know it’s just a habit”

He took off his coat & settled next to her,

“While you decide to have Lasagne and salad, here’s something for you, I intended giving it you the day Sandra appeared but it didn’t seem appropriate then”

He passed her a crisp white envelope, much like the one he’d presented her at the conclusion of the Quine case.

“What, another training course? You shouldn’t have”

“Just open it woman”

Robin looked quizzically at him while opening the envelope and pulling out the contents, which she quickly scanned, then read again, unbelieving.

“Oh Cormoran, you haven’t, thank you, thank you, you are amazing”

Throwing her arms around him and kissing him fiercely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok So this was supposed to be a brief intro to the story I have in mind to follow the envelope that Robin opened, but it just sort of grew and grew


End file.
